1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a sliding window assembly, particularly for a vehicle, wherein a sliding unit includes a carrier component slidable along a track member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the prior art. Examples of such an assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 (the '214 patent) to Buening.
The sliding window assembly disclosed in the '214 patent includes several embodiments of a sliding unit. In all embodiments, the sliding unit is slidable along a track member between an open and a closed position. In one embodiment, the sliding unit includes a carrier component and a sliding panel. The carrier component is operatively connected to the sliding panel for supporting the sliding panel as the carrier component moves along the track member. The carrier component includes an edge with a first pin and a second pin extending from the edge. The first and second pins are identical and each have circular cross-sections. The pins are slidable in a first channel of the track member. The edge is slidable in a second channel of the track member.
In another embodiment of the '214 patent, the sliding unit does not include a carrier component. Rather, the first pin and the second pin are affixed directly to the sliding panel. A track member includes a first channel extending to a first depth for receiving the first pin and a second channel extending to a second depth for receiving the second pin. The first channel defines a first width and the second channel defines a second width. The first width is less than the second width. Accordingly, the first pin is sized to only fit in the first channel and the second pin is sized to only fit in the second channel. The first and second channels each have a right angle bend for forcing the pins attached to the sliding panel to abruptly change direction by 90° as the panel is moved from the open to the closed position. This abrupt change in direction is difficult to operate and results in a sliding window assembly that is not aesthetically pleasing when opening the sliding panel. Also, the sliding panel is not directly supported by the track member, thus promoting vibration and rattle.
The prior art, as evidenced by the specific disclosures of the '214 patent, provides many sliding window assemblies. However, there remains an opportunity to provide a sliding window assembly including a sliding panel that is easy to operate and that has a smooth and stable movement between an open and a closed position.